Minecraft: Steve x Herobrine
by QueenCelina33
Summary: One day, when Steve is walking home, he gets an invite from his "friend" Herobrine. Steve doesn't trust him at first, but as they began talking, Steve and Herobrine start to fall for each other. Rated m for the sex scene and some cursing. Don't like, don't read. Do like, Enjoy:D This story is dedicated to a friend of mine named Stacy.
1. Invite

_Minecraft: Steve x Herobrine_

_Author's Note: This story is dedicated to a special friend of mine, who lost her girlfriend at sea. My friend loved the idea of Steve and Brine not being brothers, but lovers. Stacy, this story is for you._

**Chapter One: Invite**

Steve rubbed his temples as he walked. The throbbing in his head made him groan. He tried to keep his pace slow and steady as he walked down the gravel road.

It had been a long day for Steve. He had woken up bright and early, ready to take on the day, but it hadn't been going as planned. Steve had been down in his mineshaft, a pocketful of Diamonds, when he got an arrow to the head from a Skeleton. Steve had tried all day to get the arrow out, finally giving up and yanking it from his head. The pain left behind was more than Steve can handle.

The sounds of the night were only making his headache worse. Steve moaned as he tread down the gravel path under the light of the Glowstone lamps. "Why," said Steve. "Why does this have to happen to me? I just wanted some Diamonds." The young miner looked around. "At least there aren't any mobs around here."

The sudden sound of another's footsteps made Steve jump. He quickly drew his Diamond sword, afraid he had jinxed himself. The steps began to get faster and draw closer. The lamps above Steve's head flickered. His breathing grew heavy as a sudden gust of wind blew through Steve's brown hair. Shaking, he called out, "Show yourself! Face me like a miner, coward!"

"Boo." Two hands touched Steve's shoulders. He jumped and tripped over his own feet, falling face first onto the ground.

"Hahahaha!" came the voice. As he picked himself up off the road, Steve frowned. He recognized that voice. There was no surprise as Steve turned and saw a man. He looked just like the miner, except for his longer hair, scar on his face, and, of course, his glowing white eyes. The man was cracking up laughing.

"Well, well, well," said Steve, crossing his arms. "If it isn't, 'Mr. Hero of Salt Water'."

The man, Herobrine, looked at him, smiling. "Hey, Steve," he said. "My Notch, that was funny. You should've seen your face! Priceless!"

Steve glared at the Nether Prince. "Don't you have anything better to do than harass me, Herobrine?" He didn't have time for this. Sure, he and Brine were _somewhat_ friends, but Steve wasn't in the mood for messing around. He just wanted to get home and rest.

Herobrine raised one brow and smirked. "C'mon, Steve. Lighten up, will you? It was just a little trick." Sometimes, the miner just couldn't take a joke. Steve rolled his eyes and started to walk away.

"I don't have time for this, Herobrine. I've gotta get home." But, as he was about to walk away, he felt something pull on his arm. Steve turned and saw the Nether Prince grabbing his arm, a pleading look on his face. "Brine, what the Nether are you doing?" Steve tried to pull his arm away, but Herobrine's grip stayed tight o him.

"Steve," said Herobrine. "Listen, I… I've… been kind of lonely lately. All of our friends have been busy and… I really just want some company." Herobrine looked at his feet. "Can you… come over… to my place?" He pointed behind him. "I've got a place here in the Overworld."

Steve looked quizzically at Herobrine. He knew that this man could be a bit… mischievous at times, but, for once, he looked sincere. Steve sighed and said, "Alright. Herobrine. I'll go with you. But, no funny business and no trying to kill me."

Herobrine crossed his heart. "I promise." He grabbed Steve's arm and began to pull him along. "Let's go, Steve!"

As the excited Herobrine pulled him along, Steve thought, _'What have I gotten myself into?'_


	2. Kisses and Feels

**Chapter Two: Kisses and Feels**

Herobrine opened up the door and let Steve walk past him. "Come on in. Sorry about the mess. I haven't gotten a chance to clean the place up."

Steve looked in awe as he entered Herobrine's mansion. It was massive! The walls had banners and paintings everywhere. Several hallways split into different rooms of Herobrine's home. In the middle of the grand room was a throne made of Emeralds and Diamonds. Zombies, Skeletons, Creepers, Spiders, and Enderman wandered around the living space.

Herobrine lightly elbowed the young miner. "What do you think, Steve? I built it all from the ground up. It took about a week."

"A week?!" exclaimed Steve. "It would've taken me years to build something this big! This is incredible, Brine!"

Herobrine blushed. This was the first time he had ever brought Steve over to his mansion in the Overworld. He was amazed that Steve loved it so much. "It's nothing, really. I could've made it bigger, but I didn't want to make it very big." Herobrine gestured for the miner to follow him. The two Minecrafters walked up the stairs and to the third floor. There were several doors on each side of the hallway. Exotic plants and dark colored banners decorated the walls.

Herobrine pointed to the room at the very end of the hall. "Let's head to my bedroom. I've got some videos we can watch and some board games we can play. C'mon." The Nether Prince ran down the hall and through the door. Steve shrugged and followed him down the hall.

Once he was inside the bedroom, Steve could see that Brine was setting up a table so they could play games. Herobrine put down two sets of wooden stairs so he and his guest could have some seats. "Take a seat, Steven," he said, calling Steve by his full name. Steve sat in one chair and Herobrine in the other. "So, Steve," Brine began. "Do you wanna play a game? I made a few board games. Or we could watch my Ender Pearl computer. I've got Sky's channel under my favorites." He put his elbows on the table and put his chin in his hands.

Steve leaned back in his chair. "Actually, I was thinking we could just… talk. Y'know, just chat about life." He looked at his friend. "You cool with that, man?" He smiled when the man in front of him nodded. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know," said Herobrine, "I guess… how's your life been?"

Steve shrugged. "Pretty good, I guess. My house is built up; I've got plenty of ores. The only bad part of today was when I was down in the mines. I got an arrow to the head by some stupid Skeleton."

Herobrine slammed his fists down. "Damn it, Phill! I knew I shouldn't have let him be in the mines today! I'll have to talk to that sack of bones later." His tone softened as he looked at the wound left on his friend's head. "That arrow left a bad gash on your head. Do you want me to put something on that mark?"

Steve shook his head. "That's nice, but I think I'll be fine. So, how about you? How's everything going with your life?"

Herobrine shrugged. "I guess everything has been going fine. I've been scaring people, messing with the mobs, griefing…" Herobrine's voice began to trail off.

The miner tapped the Nether Prince's shoulder. "Brine, are you alright?"

"Yeah," replied Herobrine. "It's just… I've been kind of… lonely."

"Lonely… how?"

Herobrine looked at Steve. "Well… there's someone I… I have a crush on… but… I don't know how to tell them…"

Steve looked at the Minecrafter. He actually liked someone? And he hadn't told anyone? "Brine, why don't you just tell them?"

The Nether Prince looked at Steve. "You mean just… tell them? No stalling, no gifts, just… say I love them?" He had never thought of that. Herobrine had always thought that he would need some sort of gift or fancy intro. He never would've known. Herobrine looked right at the young miner in front of him. Herobrine could feel his face turning a bright shade of red as he reached for Steve's hand.

Steve looked down at the two of their hands touching. "Brine… do you… do you… like—" But before he said anything else, Steve felt Herobrine grab his face and slam their lips together. For a few seconds, Steve did nothing, before he pulled away from the other, gasping for breath. "Herobrine, what the Hell was that?!"

Herobrine was panting as he looked at him. "Oh, God, Steve, I'm… I'm so sorry. I—I just—I mean—I…" The Nether Prince looked down at his feet. His face looked as red as a tomato. "Steve, I… I didn't mean to rush that. It's just that…" Herobrine took Steve's hands in his.

**_"Steve…I love you"_**

Steve looked at Herobrine, eyes wide. "What did you say?"

"I said I love you." Herobrine's cheeks became a shade of pink. "I've loved you for a long time and, I felt like I shouldn't hold it back any longer. It was eating me alive that you didn't know." He looked at Steve, then closed his eyes. "You're an amazing man, Steve. And I know you might not have that same feelings for me, but—" Herobrine was suddenly cut off when he was pulled closer to Steve. He saw the man gazing into his eyes. "Steve, are you okay?"

The miner gazed at the Nether Prince, letting a smile emerge on his face. "Herobrine, the truth is…

**_I feel the same way about you._**

I've like you for a while and I think we should be together."

"But," said Herobrine. "What will our friends think?"

Steve sat in the same chair as the white eyed male and pulled him close to his chest. "They're our friends. They'll be okay with it. Maybe they can accept it."

Herobrine sat up and looked at Steve. For a few moments, the two men gazed into each other's eyes, then, they leaned towards each other, letting their lips touch. They were at pure bliss.

Once they drew apart, Steve took off his shoes and climbed into the bed. Herobrine did the same and laid his head upon his lover's chest. He smiled and let out a soft sigh. Using his powers, Herobrine set the Redstone lamp to a dim light. The two men snuggled under the thin red sheets. Herobrine cuddled up to Steve. Steve smiled and wrapped his arms around the Minecrafter. "I love you, Steve," said Herobrine.

"I love you, too, Herobrine," said Steve.


	3. Guy and Girl

**Chapter Three: Guy and Girl**

Herobrine opened his eyes in the early morning sunlight. He could hear Steve gently snoring. He smiled and carefully got out of bed. Herobrine walked out of the room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. Time for breakfast.

The Nether Prince opened one of the large chests. It was filled with eggs, bread, pork, melons, and a few buckets of milk. Maybe he could make some eggs and toast. Put some bacon and fruit with milk on the side. Maybe if he found some cacao beans, he could make chocolate milk. Herobrine grabbed the contents of the chest and began to cook the eggs on a Redstone lamp.

* * *

Steve slowly opened his eyes. Early sunlight filled the room as he sat up in bed.

Last night had been amazing. Steve couldn't believe that he had slept the night with Herobrine. Steve never would've thought that this man, one of the greatest Minecrafters ever, really did love him. As soon as he could, Steve would probably go get his stuff from his house and move in with the Prince. He would have to talk to him about that later.

Steve stood up and stretched. He took a big breath and—

What was that smell? It smelled familiar. Where was it coming from? Steve turned and looked at the bed. 'Where's Brine,' he thought. 'I thought he was in the bed with me' He decided to go downstairs and see if he could find his lover.

* * *

As Steve headed down the last few stairs, he realized what that smell was. Someone was cooking breakfast. He followed the smell to the kitchen. Steve walked through the entrance and saw Herobrine making something. He could see two plates sitting on the table. Steve realized that Herobrine was making them breakfast.

"Good morning, Steve," said Herobrine. The man had very sensitive hearing. He knew his lover was standing there. Herobrine turned and saw Steve sit down in one of the chairs.

"Mornin', Brine," Steve replied. "Breakfast smells good. Whatcha making?"

"Eggs, toast and some bacon." Herobrine pointed to the pan and said, "Do you like your eggs scrambled or sunny side up?"

Steve shrugged. "Either way is cool with me." His lover set a plate with scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast in front of him.

"Do you want some melons, Sweets," Herobrine said, giving the miner a new nickname.

"Sure," said Steve. "Couldn't hurt to get some fruit for today." He took a melon from his lover and started eating. As Herobrine took a seat, Steve decided to bring up moving in. "So, Brine, now that we're together, I was wondering…"

"What, Steve?"

The miner took a bite of his eggs. "Well, I was thinking if… I could… move in with you. Are you cool with that?"

Herobrine looked up from his plate. Nobody had ever asked if they could stay at his mansion for a few nights, much less move in with him. But, this was the Prince's lover asking him to move in. Herobrine looked at Steve with a smile. "I guess that'd be okay. We can go get your stuff today and bring it all here." Herobrine set down his fork and took a deep breath. "Steve, we need to talk." There was no surprise when the miner looked up from his plate.

"Is… something wrong, Brine?" Steve hoped nothing was wrong with Brine.

"I feel like… we need to decide who's the girl and who's the guy in our relationship." Herobrine took a bite out of his melon. "Personally, I want to be the female of our couple."

Steve gave Herobrine a strange look. Did he really just say that? "Why do you want to be girl? You're Herobrine. I would think you'd want to be the male of our couple."

"That's what you would think, huh?" Herobrine shifted in his seat. "But, I think I want to be more… 'feminine' for a change. Plus, wouldn't you feel better being the guy?"

Steve thought about that. Maybe he was right. Steve didn't really want to be the lady out of the two of them. And Herobrine seemed a bit more female than him. "I guess that's cool with me. As long as I don't have to do anything stupid."

The Nether Prince smiled. "Okay, cross my heart." He pushed his plate aside. "Let's go get your stuff so you can move in."


	4. A Little Naughty

**Chapter Four: A Little Naughty**

Steve sat on his side of the bed, writing in his journal. Herobrine lay next to him, fumbling around with a Butter block.

It had been nearly 5 months since Steve and Herobrine had become a couple and Steve had moved in. The two Minecrafters had told all of their friends about it. Their friends (QueenCelina33, KingCenlar66, SkyDoesMinecraft, TrueMU, Deadlox, Dawnables, Antvenom, 5m, Huskymudkipz, CaptainSparklez, Slamacow, Chimneyswift, Cavemanfilms, Setosorcerer, BajinCandian, ASFJerome, IhasCupquake, KermitplaysMC, Ajax, Box33r, Bodil40, Hypixel, ThxCya, XepherXV, TheJadedJay Drakonia101, DiamondSwordDS, Applemint1029, EndytheEnderman, Sam, and Amy) were cool with it and supported it. In fact, they had even had a gay marriage law passed in Minecraftia, just in case the two ever decided to become husbands. But that probably wouldn't be for a while.

As Steve wrote in his journal, he decided to ask Herobrine something, something that wasn't easy to talk about within couples.

Steve turned to look at his lover. He smiled when he saw the Prince nibbling on the Butter block in his hands. "Hey, Herobrine," he said. The other turned to look at Steve.

"Yeah, Sweetie?"

"I was wondering…" Steve stopped. 'Oh, Notch, how am I going to say this?' Steve never thought he would talk about this with a male. He took a deep breath. "Brine, we've been a couple for a while and…" Steve took hold of Herobrine's hands. "I only have one virginity and I want you to have it."

Herobrine's eyes widened. "Wait, are you… saying… you want to… have sex with me?"

Steve said, "Yes." He closed his eyes, waiting for his lover to react. But, when he only heard silence, Steve opened his eyes and saw Herobrine just looking down at his hands. He put his arm across Brine's shoulders. "HB, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, but—"

"Actually," Herobrine said. "I've kind of been thinking the same thing. The thought had crossed my mind, but I didn't think it had crossed yours, too." The Nether Prince smiled. "I guess it's about time we take a step in our relationship." Herobrine pulled Steve close to him. "How about you go get the lube from the bathroom while I get the room ready?"

Steve could feel a sick smile emerge on his face. "Ok—okay, Br—Br—Brine." He got up and walked into the bathroom, looking back at his boyfriend.

* * *

With the bedroom door locked, clean sheets ready for after, and only Redstone torches lighting the room, it was the perfect romantic setting.

Herobrine lay on the bed, waiting for his partner. To make the sex less awkward, Herobrine had used a special potion to turn himself into a girl, making it so it was like they were a straight couple. Hopefully, that would make this better for Steve. Speaking of which…

Steve walked out of the bathroom. He smiled when he saw how his "girl" had fixed up the room. Steve walked over to the bed. "It looks great, 'Heriline'," he said, referring back to an old adventure in which Steve, Herobrine, and all of their friends had been genderbent.

"Heriline" giggled. "Thanks, Steve," she said. She pulled Steve closer and kissed him. Once they stopped, Heriline said, "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," he said. Steve got onto the bed, crawling towards Heriline. She seductively fluttered her eyelashes. Steve got above his partner, taking off his shirt and pants. He reached down and pulled off the Nether Princess's top and skirt. He smiled and undid the bra she wore. Steve growled seductively as he revealed his lover's breasts. Now was the fun part.

Heriline moved up on the bed. Steve reached under the covers and pulled off the last undergarment, her panties. Steve smiled, leaned down and began to nibble on Heriline's neck. She moaned in pleasure, not fighting back the miner. Steve gently trailed butterfly kisses down Heriline's chest, down to her stomach. He rubbed the sensitive area under her ribcage, causing her to flinch. Steve made sure not to make his partner uncomfortable.

Heriline moaned in pleasure as Steve placed a kiss at the base of her neck, then suckled on one of her breasts. The Nether Princess gasped as her mind was sent reeling. Heriline wrapped her arms around her lover, placing a soft kiss on his head. Why had they not done this sooner? The pleasure running through her mind was intoxicating.

Steve removed his boxers. "Ready," he said, lining up his manhood with the other's entrance. Heriline just nodded. Steve began to press into the other, earning a soft cry from her. He pulled out slowly, then thrust again. Heriline's moans and gasps of pleasure only made him more excited. The sensation he felt whenever he went into the other was unlike anything else. Steve went into his partner again, letting out a gasp as she tightened around his shaft.

Steve pulled out of Heriline and re-angled his hips, trying to find the other's spot. Heriline let out a cry as Steve thrust once more, right against her sweet spot. It wasn't hard, but it was enough to make her cry. The other went in and out several more times, causing her to let out moans of excitement. Heriline opened her eyes and saw how… _excited_ the male above her was. She should've let this happen sooner.

Heriline, barley able to speak, cried out, "Harder, Steve!" Steve pulled out of the other, then slammed his hips forward, making Heriline scream in bliss. Small tears began to form in her eyes, but Heriline didn't care. There was too much pleasure for her to care.

Steve only got aroused himself, going all the harder and faster. He knew he had to be careful. If Steve made one wrong move, he could seriously hurt his partner. Steve stopped and took a few deep breathes, beginning to feel tired. Beads of sweat dripped down from his forehead. "Her…Heriline…I…I can't…I can't anymore…" he panted.

Heriline, who was just as tired as he was, put a hand on Steve's cheek. "Steve, c'mon, Sweets. You can do it." She pulled her boyfriend's head down and kissed him. Steve smiled. That was enough motivation.

Steve took a deep breath and started pressing into the other again. He gave it all of the energy he had left, pounding into the other without mercy. He began to moan and scream in sync with his partner, the pleasure overwhelming him. Heriline could feel her climax drawing near as tears streamed down her reddened cheeks.

Finally, Steve let out a last scream. His last thrust had done it. He seized up in orgasm, his essence spilling from him onto Heriline. The Nether Princess screamed as she reached orgasm. It felt strange feeling the others cum on her body, but it had been worth it. Heriline relaxed her body, panting and letting out a few soft moans.

Steve sat up, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "Heriline, are… are you okay?" He hoped he hadn't hurt his partner. When she didn't answer, Steve realized she had fallen asleep. "Wow,' he thought. 'She really did enjoy that.' He could hear the female softly snoring.

Steve pulled on his boxers and pants, then picked up Heriline. He gently set her on a pillow then removed the dirty sheets. Steve replaced them with clean sheets. He picked up his partner and set her in the bed. No need for her to sleep in dirty sheets. Steve redressed Heriline and pulled the blankets over them. He kissed his girlfriend's cheek and fell fast asleep.

* * *

Herobrine opened his eyes as the sunrise light crawled through the window. The sounds of birds singing and zombies burning made him smile.

Herobrine looked at his body. He let out a sigh of relief as he saw that the potion had worn off. That would've been horrible if he had to be a girl again. The Nether Prince saw Steve had his arms wrapped around him. Herobrine only smiled and let himself be hugged. "I love you, Steve," he whispered.


	5. Something Impossible

**Chapter Five: Something Impossible**

Herobrine moaned. Another wave of pain ran through him. Notch, it felt like he was going to throw up.

It had been a month since he and Steve had made love to each other. Ever since then, Herobrine hadn't forgotten how wonderful that night had been. But, about two weeks after, Herobrine had begun to get really bad pains in his stomach. It wasn't like any stomach ache he'd had before. And even after all of the pains he had felt, Herobrine still hadn't told Steve. There was no need to worry his lover. Herobrine had been watching SkyDoesMinecraft's "Epic Jump Map Butter Edition" when he had felt that pain. Herobrine pulled off his headphones and laid back on the couch. He moaned when another pain passed. "Steve," he called.

Steve came down the steps. "Is something wrong, Brine," he asked.

"Can you help me to the bathroom?" Herobrine struggled to his feet. Notch Dammit. Why did his stomach hurt so bad?

Steve let his lover lean on him as the two walked over to the water closet. "Herobrine, are you okay," he asked, wondering what was wrong with Brine.

"Ugh… yeah…" Herobrine felt so… _weak._ He gritted his teeth as a wave of nausea ran through his body. "Oh, sh*t!" Herobrine slammed open the door and ran into the bathroom. He closed the door again and leaned over the toilet.

When he had emptied out his stomach, Herobrine could hear Steve banging on the door. "Brine! Brine, are you okay!? Let me in, please!"

The miner waited until his lover said, "Come in." Steve winced when he saw Herobrine on his knees. "Herobrine, this isn't normal." Steve felt bad when the Nether Prince stood, seeing how weak he was. "Maybe you should head to the clinic down the road."

Herobrine just looked at the floor. Maybe he should've told Steve sooner. "I guess you're right," he sighed. Herobrine walked past his boyfriend and headed towards the front doors. "I'll be back soon." And with that, Herobrine walked out the doors.

Steve's violet eyes darted to the window. He watched as his boyfriend walked down the gravel road. Steve just hoped he would be alright.

* * *

Steve's hands began to fidget. It had been 2 hours since Herobrine had left for the clinic. After the first hour, Steve had called all his friends to come over and comfort him. They tried to assure him that Brine was okay. But Steve couldn't help but worry why he hadn't come home. He just kept fidgeting around with his hands. "Where is he," Steve thought aloud. "It's not like HB to be gone for so long."

Celina, who was one of Steve's good friends, put her hand on his shoulder. "Steve, I'm sure Herobrine's okay. You can take my word for it since I'm his best friend; Herobrine will be fine."

"I'm with Celina on this one," said Sky. "Maybe he just got stuck somewhere, Steve."

"Yeah," said Bodil. "Don't worry, Steve. If he doesn't get here soon, Hypixel, Seto, Deadlox, Sparklez, Ethan, Ant, Xepher, Sam, and I will go out to find him."

Steve smiled. He was grateful that his friends cared so much for him.

Ethan suddenly stood up. Because he rarely talked, he had the best hearing. Maybe he had heard something. Everyone watched as Ethan walked to one of the windows.

"What is it, Ethan," asked Jason.

Ethan pointed to something out the window, then walked to the front door.

"Is Herobrine here," asked James. Ethan nodded.

Celina looked at Steve. "Let's hope for the best, Steve."

Steve nodded. "Let's hope." But his hopes weren't that high. As Ethan opened the front door, Steve held his breath. Herobrine walked in. It was absolutely quiet as everyone waited for him to say something. Herobrine was crying, his face buried in his hands. He was quietly mumbling something.

Steve got up from his seat and walked over to his lover. "Brine? Brine? Herobrine, what's wrong?"

Herobrine sobbed and said, "Steve, I'm screwed. I'm f***ing screwed."

Steve put his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders. "What do you mean, Brine? What happened?"

"I went to the clinic," Herobrine began. As he spoke, his bright white eyes dripped with tears. "When they did the examine, they thought it was Bulimia Nervosa. But… it wasn't…"

Everyone shared nervous glances with Steve. He looked back at his boyfriend. "Well than, what happened?"

Herobrine's eyes spilled as he continued. "I guess the potion had some sort of after effects on my body. I… I… I…" The Nether Prince tried to keep from falling to his knees. "I have a womb now."

Steve looked strangely at Herobrine. "What does that mean?"

Herobrine sobbed and said three sentences that shattered Steve's reality in half:

**_"Steve, I'm Pregnant! I'm gonna be a mom and you're gonna be a dad! I'm due in eight months!"_**

Steve froze in complete shock. For a few moments, he just looked at the other, before everything went black.


	6. Choice

**Chapter Six: Choice**

"Steve? Steve? Steve, can you hear me?"

Steve slowly opened his eyes. He saw his lover standing above him. "Ugh… Her… Her… Herobrine?" he stuttered. He sat up and rubbed his head. "Notch, what happened?"

Herobrine let out a sigh of relief. "When I told you that I was pregnant, you fainted and hit the floor. I had to carry you up here to the bedroom. I asked everyone to go home so we could talk in private."

Steve looked around the bedroom. It surprised him how everything had gone so fast. He turned to look back at his lover. Steve took a deep breath. "Okay, Brine, so let me get this straight: because of that potion you used to make you a girl on the night we had sex, you gained a womb. And because we _did_ have sex, you're… you're… you're pregnant?"

Herobrine put his hands on his belly. "Basically," he said. "I'm sorry I made you faint like that. I just… I…" He took a deep breath. "I didn't think about what that potion would do with me. But, yeah, I'm a month pregnant, I'm the mother, and… you're the father."

Steve looked down at his boyfriend's belly, realizing there was now a little being inside the Prince, How could this happen? And, why did it happen to him? He sighed. "Well, we can always… abort if we need to. I mean—" Damn it. Steve knew he shouldn't have said that.

Herobrine was taken aback. How could Steve even think of killing it?! This was their child! It was basically the two of them in one person. Herobrine looked at his belly, then his boyfriend, then his belly again. "No, Steve," he said. "We can't. We can't kill the baby. I… I would never forgive myself for that."

Steve sighed. He was right. This was their baby and if they killed it, Steve would make Herobrine miserable for the rest of their lives. The miner saw tears dripping from his lover's eyes. "You're right, Brine," he said. "It's our kid. We don't need to kill it." Steve smiled. "Besides, I think it would be nice to have a little kid around here." He wiped the tears from Herobrine's eyes. "I promise, I'll be the best dad I can be."

Herobrine smiled. "Thanks, Steve," he said, pulling the other into a hug. "I love you, Steve."

"I love you, too, Herobrine."

* * *

Steve was on one knee, rubbing his boyfriend's swelling belly. He cooed softly. Herobrine sat on their bed, watching the miner rubbing his stomach. It had been five months since he had become pregnant and he couldn't be happier that Steve had wanted to keep the baby. This was much more like a straight couple, the "woman" watching the man rubbing her belly.

"I'm glad we decided to keep this, Brine," said Steve.

"Me, too," said Herobrine. The Nether Prince giggled when the baby kicked and surprised Steve.

"Whoa!" said the miner. "Okay, with a kick like that, it must be a girl."

Herobrine smiled. "I think it's going to be a boy."

Steve said, "Whatever the baby is, it'll still be ours."


	7. New Family

**Chapter Seven: New Family**

Herobrine smiled as he was watching one of Sky's videos. He had been watching so many, he had lost track of time. Herobrine hadn't had any pains all day, so his day had been perfect.

Herobrine had tried not to think about what childbirth was going to be like. No wonder woman always stressed about using condoms! Just being in labor was going to be frustrating. But, hopefully, that wouldn't be too long.

Herobrine laughed out loud as he watched the finale of Sky's "Epic Jump Map Butter Edition." As the video came to a close, Herobrine shut off his Ender Pearl laptop and pulled off his headphones. He looked around the room. The grand room seemed so quiet since Steve was out mining. Herobrine sat in his throne, waiting for his boyfriend to return, possibly with Butter and Redstone for him.

Herobrine groaned as the child inside kicked him. Notch Dammit, it felt like he was going to throw up. Another kick. Herobrine put his hands on his belly. "Ow! What the f**k?" Suddenly, Herobrine felt something in him lurch. That was _defiantly_ not normal! Herobrine screamed and clutched his stomach. It felt like there was a knife inside of his stomach, twisting and pulling downward. The Nether Prince screamed again. He began to break out into a cold sweat. **"AHHH! DEAR NOTCH! STEVE, WHERE ARE YOU!?"** Herobrine heard a creak from a door. It sounded like the kitchen door.

"Herobrine, I'm home," said Steve. He had returned from his mining trip. He looked around for his boyfriend. Where was Brine? Steve tried calling out for the Nether Prince. "Brine, where are you? I'm back."

**"STEVE!"**

Steve dropped everything when he heard his lover yell. "Brine!" he yelled. "Brine, I'm coming!" Steve ran as fast as he could towards the sounds of the Prince. He ran up the stairs and around the corner, nearly tripping over his feet. When he reached the grand room, Steve looked around. There was no sign of Herobrine. Steve started to panic. It sounded like Brine was in trouble. "**BRINE! HEROBRINE, WHERE ARE YOU?!"**

**"STEVE!"** yelled Herobrine. Steve saw the Minecrafter on his throne, clutching his stomach. The miner ran to the other.

"Oh, my Notch. Brine, what happened," asked Steve. He saw beads of sweat dripping from Herobrine's forehead.

"Steve," said Herobrine. He could barely speak. "It—ugh—it hurts! A lot!" he clutched his stomach and screamed. "I felt a lurch in my stomach and now it hurts like Hell!"

Steve looked at his lover. Realization hit him like a slap to the face. He counted the number of months since the other had gotten pregnant on his fingers. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7… 8… 9… oh, no. **"HEROBRINE, YOU'RE IN LABOR!"**

Herobrine looked at Steve in panic and pain.** "WHAT?!"** he screamed. **"NO, NO, NO! IT CAN'T BE TIME! NOT YET! NOT NOW!"** But when another pain ran through his body, the Nether Prince realized his boyfriend was right. Herobrine screamed, **"AHHHH! F**K! STEVE, FOR THE LOVE OF NOTCH, HELP ME!"**

Steve's mind started to race as he went into action. He picked up Herobrine and set him on a bed he had made. He placed several pillows beneath the other, removed Herobrine's clothes and put a blanket over the other's legs. Steve took some cobwebs from his inventory and expertly twined them together into a gown for Herobrine. He quickly put the gown over the other. Herobrine screamed as a labor pain hit him. "It's gonna be okay, Brine!" said Steve. "I'll call for help! Just breathe!" He took out a Redstone clump with buttons and punched in Celina's number.

"Hello," came the young queen's voice. "Steve, are you okay?"

"Celina," said Steve, panic clear in his voice. "I came home and I heard Brine screaming. He's going into labor! What do I do?!"

Celina gasped. "Alright, Steve," she said. "Make sure you have some towels to clean up the mess and wrap up the baby. Sterilize one of your daggers so you can cut the cord. Me, Cenlar, Sky, MU, Ty, Dawn, Ant, Ethan, and Seto will be there as soon as possible. Keep him calm and breathing. If it takes too long, the baby could die. I'll be there soon."

"Alright, Celina," said Steve. He hung up and went back into the grand room. Herobrine was panting hard. Sweat poured down his face like rain. The Nether Prince screamed in pain. Steve winced. "Brine, just breath. Everything's gonna be okay." He grabbed the other's hand. He wished his boyfriend wasn't in so much pain. Steve could feel tears running down his face. "How you holdin' up, Brine?"

Herobrine looked up at Steve, tears pouring from his glowing white eyes. "Steve… it… it hurts so much—" He nearly crushed Steve's hand as another pain erupted across his body. Herobrine screamed. **"STEVE, HELP ME! THE BABY WANTS OUT!"** It felt like he was being ripped in half. How could he be so powerful, yet be so weakened by…this? Something only women were supposed to face.

Steve kneeled at the foot of the bed. He pushed up the blanket that was over the other's legs. Steve gasped. "Dear Notch…"

"What," asked Herobrine. Steve didn't answer. "Steve, what's wrong?"

"Herobrine… I… I…" Steve looked under again. **"HEROBRINE, YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TWINS!"**

**"WHAT?!"** yelled Herobrine. He screamed again. **"AHHHH! IT HURTS!"**

Steve looked at the Nether Prince. "Brine, you need to start pushing! If you don't now, the labor could be too long and the babies could die!"  
Herobrine screamed. **"OKAY!"** He forced his walls to contract. One of the babies lurched forward and caused him to scream. Herobrine panted hard and tried to push. **"STEVE, WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!"** He felt another lurch… and something popped below him. **"SH*T, STEVE, WHAT IS THAT?!"**

"Keep going, Brine!" shouted Steve. "The first babies' head is out!"

Herobrine took a deep breath and slammed one of his fists down on the bed, causing Steve to jump. **"MAKE IT STOP!"** Why was this happening to him?! As his walls tried to push out one of the beings inside of him, Herobrine squeezed his eyes shut and screamed, **"WHY WON'T THEY COME OUT?! AHHHHHHHH!"** Herobrine gave another push… and another pop came from below him. He fell backwards onto the bed, panting and crying.

Steve, shaking and in pure panic, took the baby into his arms, quickly cutting the cord and wrapping the baby up in a blanket. After the child was wrapped up and gently set on a pillow, Steve looked at the Prince. "Brine, the first baby is out! The last one is still in there! Keep pushing!"

Notch Dammit. There was going to be more of that pain? "Steve… I… I—" An ear piercing scream filled the air. **"STEVE, I CAN'T! NONE OF THIS IS NORMAL AND IT HURTS LIKE F**K!"**

"Brine! You can't stop! I know it hurts," said Steve. "But you could kill the baby!"

"**YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW MUCH THIS HURTS, STEVE!"** yelled Herobrine.

Steve grabbed onto Herobrine's hand. "C'mon, Brine. You can do this. I'm here for you." Herobrine looked at Steve… then smiled.

"Okay," he said. Herobrine let out a single sob before inhaling and trying to do as Steve had told him. With each push, the Nether Prince could feel himself getting closer and closer to dying. Herobrine screamed, his walls contracting more than he thought possible. Herobrine's fists rose into the air, then slammed down hard on the bed sheets. The pain was reaching its limit. **"AHHHHH! STEVE! PLEASE, GET THE BABY OUT! PLEASE! IT HURTS!"** screamed Herobrine.

Steve yelled, "You're almost there, Herobrine! Calm down!"

Herobrine felt the being in him lurch forward. He screamed, his arms latching onto the sides of the bed. Herobrine could feel another pop. **"STEVE!"** he screamed. **"PLEASE, IN NOTCH'S NAME, TELL ME IT'S ALMOST OVER! PLEASE!"**

"Herobrine!" yelled the miner. "The head is out! You're almost done! One last push!"

Reaching his limit, Herobrine tried to do as his boyfriend said. **"STEVE! AHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Finally, a last pop came from below the Nether Prince. He gasped, falling back onto the pillows. The pain seemed to evaporate all at once and everything became a blur. The last tears dripped down Herobrine's face. It was over. It was finally over.

For a few moments, there was the sounds of crying, before it died down to small whimpering. Herobrine, his hair matted in sweat and his weakened body shaking, panted as he tried to relax. That was the most painful thing ever. He wanted to fall into a thousand year long sleep.

"Herobrine," said Steve.

"Yeah," asked Herobrine.

"It's a boy and a girl."

Herobrine looked up and saw his boyfriend holding two bundles, one in each arm. In his left, a boy in a blue blanket. In his right, a girl in a pink blanket. Herobrine smiled. He wanted to say something, but when he opened his mouth, nothing came out. The Nether Prince weakly reached out his arms. Steve handed him their daughter and son. A tear rolled down Herobrine's cheek. The boy was so handsome, and the girl was so beautiful. Herobrine never would've thought, in his 984,632 year life, that he would be a mother.

"They're beautiful, aren't they," asked Steve. His face had the same expression of beauty and love.

"I can't believe it," said Herobrine. "They're so beautiful. And they're ours." Herobrine looked at his lover like he was looking at an angel. "Thank you."

"For what," asked Steve.

"You helped me. They wouldn't be here without you. Thank you, Steve."

"It was worth it." Steve was truly grateful that Herobrine was okay, and that the babies were healthy and alive. He let a tear flow as he kissed his lover on the head. Even though he never thought he would be gay, Steve was glad that he was. Otherwise, he wouldn't have been able to share this loving moment with the Nether Prince.

Steve frowned when he saw how weak his boyfriend was. He reached into his inventory, searching around for something to help his lover. Steve pulled out a Potion of Healing. "Here, Briney," said Steve, opening the bottle. "Drink this. It'll help you feel better."

Herobrine weakly opened his mouth. As the bright pink liquid travelled down his throat, the Nether Prince could feel the potion healing his weakened body and bringing him back to normal. When he had finished the potion, Herobrine looked up at Steve and said, "Thanks, Sweets. That feels much better."

Steve smiled and kissed the other on the cheek. "You're welcome, Brine." Steve looked down at his children. He gently rubbed the girl's cheeks. "She looks like you," Steve said to the Nether Prince. "She even has your eyes."

"She does," asked Herobrine. He looked at the baby girl. She slowly opened her eyes, revealing that they were glowing white. "She does." Herobrine smiled. "I'm finally not alone."

A creak came from the front door. Steve and Herobrine looked to see Celina standing in the doorway. "Hey," she said softly. "Can we come in?"

Herobrine smiled. "Yeah, come in."

Celina, Cenlar, Sky, Jason, Ty, Dawn, Ant, Ethan, and Seto walked into the mansion. Celina walked up to Steve. "How's Brine?"

Steve gestured to where his lover lay. "Why don't you ask him?"

Everyone turned to look at Herobrine. Awws and coos came from the group as they saw the baby boy and girl. Herobrine smiled as Celina said, "Herobrine, they're so cute."

"The baby girl had Brine's eyes," said Dawn.

"And the boy has a birthmark like the scar Brine has," said Deadlox.

"He's got Steve's eyes, too," said Jason.

Cenlar put his arm across Steve's shoulder. "Steve, you must be proud," he said. "You and Brine have 2 beautiful twins. And, they're yours."

"Thanks, Cenlar," said Steve. He looked at his lover. "It was worth it."

"So," said Sky. "What are their names?"

Steve and Herobrine looked at each other. They hadn't gotten a chance to pick names yet. Herobrine shrugged his shoulders. "We didn't really decide on names. Do you guys have any ideas?"

Everybody got quiet and for a few moments, there was nothing but silence. Then, Ethan snapped his fingers.

"What is it, Ethan," asked Antvenom.

Ethan gestured with his hands and arms in a way that Steve couldn't understand. "What did he say," asked Steve.

"He said we should try using the Chinese Method," answered Seto.

"What's that," asked Herobrine. He was feeding his baby girl with a bottle of formula that Celina had brought.

"You take a bunch of items," said Jason. "And put them in front of the baby. You let them choose some items, then you use the items to pick a name."

'_That sounds like a good idea,_' thought Herobrine. "But what items are we gonna use?"

Sky raised a hand. "How about this; I'll call the rest of our friends over, and each of us can bring an item. Then, we use those to pick the babies' names."

Steve and Herobrine looked at each other. That sounded good enough. Steve nodded. "That's sounds good enough. You guys start calling people up. Let's see if we can everyone up here."


	8. Names

**Chapter Eight: Names**

Steve laughed as his son grabbed his shirt and began trying to bite it. "Hehe, okay little buddy, you need to stop." The miner looked at his friends, who were all sitting in a circle. He gestured for each of them to place down an item. The items were a Diamond, an Iron Ingot, a Butter Ingot, a bat, a toy Zombie, a Rose, a Butter apple, an Ender Dragon Egg, a TNT block, a Slime, a Gameblock system, a pig, a bone, an Enchanted Book, a bow, a Butter Axe, a cupcake, a lily pad, a flag, a Command Block, a Redstone clump, a Noteblock, a toy wolf, a bunch of feathers, a toy Enderman, a Diamond Sword, a Wither Skull, a Eye of Ender, an Iron Sword, and a Nether Star. Everyone scooted back after they had all placed their items.

Steve looked at his son. He giggled when the young boy pulled his hair. "Alright, little guy," said the miner. "Go and pick some stuff." He gently set his son on the floor and waited.

The baby boy looked around at all of the people and items around him. Being a baby, he was curious about all of the things around him. The first thing he reached for was the Zombie toy. The boy took the doll and giggled. Deadlox giggled as well. The boy went for the bone next. He picked it up in his hands and shook it like a rattle. Cave did a triumphant fist pump. The last item the boy picked was the Redstone. He took the clump in his hands and split it in half, giving the other half to Hypixel. Hypixel smiled.

Steve looked at the items the boy had picked. "A Zombie, a bone, and some Redstone; where can we come up with a name for him from this?"

Sky, Slamacow, and Bodil looked at each other. Sky cleared his throat. "How about this? Red…"

"Dead…" said Slama.

"Skull," finished Bodil.

Steve thought about that name. "RedDeadSkull," he said, testing the name on his tongue. "I like it. It sounds really cool." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Alright, his name shall be RedDeadSkull or Red for short." The miner turned to look at his boyfriend. Herobrine, still wearing that gown, was playing peek-a-boo with their daughter. "Briney, it's time for our little girl to pick her name."

Herobrine nodded. He kissed his baby girl on the cheek and set her on the floor. "Go on, Sweetie," he said. "Go and pick your name."

The baby girl sat in the middle of the circle. Just like Red, she was very curious about the things around her. The first thing she reached for was the Rose. She took the flower in her tiny hands and sniffed it. Dawn laughed when she sneezed. The girl went for the cupcake next. Cupquake clapped her hands as the baby girl started eating the cupcake. The last thing the baby went for was the toy Enderman. She picked up the doll, looking at the purple particles in awe. Drakonia smiled and pat the baby's head.

Herobrine looked at what his daughter had picked. "A Rose, a cupcake, and an Enderman; interesting choices. Where can we get the perfect girl name from this?"

Celina, Dawn, Cupquake, and Drakonia looked at each other. Celina said, "I've got one. Snap…"

"Dragon…" said Dawn.

"Ender…" said Cupquake.

"Cake," finished Drakonia.

"Snap," asked Herobrine. "Where does that come from?"

"A Snapdragon is a kind of flower," said Dawn. "That's for the flower. And, 'Dragon' is for the Ender Dragon."

Herobrine looked at his daughter. "Snapdragon EnderCake," he said. "That's perfect." The Nether Prince picked up his daughter and said, "Her name can be Snap for short." He stood and looked at all of his friends. "Thank you all for coming. We wouldn't have been able to name our kids without you guys."

As everyone stood and started talking to each other, Steve picked up Red and walked over to his lover. "You did great, Brine," he said. "I'm so proud of you."

Herobrine smiled. "Thanks, Steve." He kissed his boyfriend, and then said, "I love you, Steve."

"I love you, too, Herobrine," said Steve.


	9. Will You?

**Chapter Nine: Will You...**

"So you're _sure_ that Snap and Red will be okay with Celina, Cenlar, Sky, Dawn, Xepher, Jay, Sam, and Amy," Herobrine asked nervously.

Steve looked at his boyfriend. "Don't worry," said the miner. "You know that we can trust them with the kids. They'll take good care of them."

It had been 6 months since Red and Snap had been born. After getting everything they needed to take care of a couple of kids, Steve and Herobrine had begun their parenthood. Herobrine couldn't have been a more attentive mother, and he loved his kids. He spent most of his time with Steve, Red, and Snap. But, just 2 months ago, Herobrine had been in his secret lab, working on a few potions, when Red and Snap had wandered into his lab. They had accidently split The Nether Prince's aging potion and aged themselves to 5 years old.

Steve had thought this was a bad thing, but Herobrine had become an even happier parent. The Nether Prince and the miner had started teaching their children about survival skills, and they learned fast. Before they knew it, Snap had become an awesome archer, and Red was a little architect.

Lately, Steve had noticed that he and his boyfriend hadn't had any good alone time in a while, and he really wanted to go out somewhere with his love. So, the miner had asked a few of his friends to babysit his kids. He then asked Herobrine if he wanted to go on a little date. As reluctant as he was to leave his children, the Nether Prince had agreed that they needed some alone time.

As the two Minecrafters walked away from the mansion, Herobrine glanced over his shoulder. He looked through the window and could see Snap playing pat-a-cake with Celina, Sky, and Sam. They all giggled as the young girl clapped her hands.

Steve nudged his boyfriend with his elbow. "C'mon, Briney, they'll be okay." He put an arm on the other's shoulders. "Don't you want to go out somewhere? We haven't had a date in a while."

Herobrine gave the miner an annoyed look. "Steve, y'know I don't like to leave the kids. I worry about them."

"There's no need to worry about anything now, HB," said Steve. He placed a kiss on the Nether Prince's cheek. "The kids are in good hands. And I want to be able to take the man I love out somewhere with no worries. Will you do this for us, Brine?"

Herobrine fumed over his lover's words. He wanted to stay with his kids, but he also wanted to spend time with Steve. Letting out a sigh, the Nether Prince said, "Alright, Stevie."

Steve smiled. "C'mon, Herobrine, I picked the perfect spot for a date."

* * *

"Steve, how long do I have to keep my eyes closed," said Herobrine. "I'm starting to get a little mad."

Steve grinned. "Just a little longer, Brine. We're almost there."

"You said that 10 minutes ago, Steve."

"Well, I mean it this time. Just keep your eyes closed."

Herobrine rolled his eyes beneath his lids. He hoped that wherever they were going, they would get there soon. The Nether Prince could feel the other's hands still on his waist. As the miner guided him to where they were going, Herobrine could feel vines brushing over him. '_Where are we,_' he thought. "Steve, where the Hell are we? Can open my eyes yet?"

Steve smiled. He took his hands off of his boyfriend's waist. "Yes, you can."

Herobrine opened his eyes… and gasped. He looked around him to see that he was in a beautiful jungle biome. The red colored trees towered blocks above his head, the leaves gently swaying in the breeze. The smell of fresh jungle wood blew through the air. A few Ocelots ran in and out of the vines. The sunset had caused the sky to turn a beautiful shade of orange and yellow, with a few pink clouds dotting the sky. In the middle of the clearing was a beautiful, crystal clear lake. The water looked peaceful as it reflected the same colors of the sky.

Herobrine was in awe at the pure beauty before him. This was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Steve gently nudged him, releasing him from his trance. "What do you think, Herobrine?"

The Nether Prince looked at his boyfriend. "Steve, this is beautiful! How did you pull this off?"

Steve ran his hand down his boyfriend's cheek. "It doesn't matter," he said. "What does is that I can be here with you, my love." His cheeks turned a bright shade of red as the other blushed.

Steve led Herobrine to the edge of the shore, getting a boat from his inventory and placing it in the water. He helped the Nether Prince into the boat, and then climbed in with him. Steve pushed off of the shore, and the boat floated into the middle of the lake.

The sunset had now turned to night time, with the moon casting a faint light over the land, while stars began to dot the sky. Steve and Herobrine watched in awe as fireflies began to flit out of the leaves. The bugs began to light up the lake, flying around in a way that seemed like they were performing a gentle dance.

Steve smiled as he looked Herobrine. The Minecrafter was trying to catch one of the fireflies. The miner smiled when he saw how well the moonlight and the fireflies went with his boyfriend's glowing white eyes. Steve took a deep breath. '_Okay, Steve. This is the perfect moment. It's now or never._' He reached into his pocket and took out a small box and hid it behind his back. "Herobrine," he said. "What do you think, Honey?"

Herobrine turned to look at his lover. "Steve, this is amazing! I love it!" He pulled the miner into a hug and said, "Thank you, Stevie."

"You're welcome, Brine." Steve felt himself shaking. '_Oh, f**k, I'm so nervous! What if he doesn't say yes?! C'mon, Steve, what are you saying? Of course he'll say yes. You can do dis._' Steve looked at his lover. "Herobrine, can you stand up, please?"

Herobrine frowned as he stood. "Is there something wrong, Steve?"

Steve shook his head. "No, but, there's something I've been meaning to ask you." He took the Minecrafter's hands in his free hand. "Herobrine," he began. "I've known you for a while. I love you more than all of the Diamond in Minecraftia. You're smart, handsome, strong, funny, and a perfect mother. You would make me the luckiest Minecrafter in the world if you could be mine forever." Steve brought out his other hand and opened the box to reveal a Butter ring with a tiny Nether Star embedded into it. "With this ring I now ask:

**_"Herobrine, will you marry me?"_**

Herobrine gasped. "Oh… my… Notch… Steve, I… I just…" He was speechless, out of words. He couldn't believe his eyes. "Steve…" The Nether Prince could feel tears drip down his face as Steve slipped the ring onto his finger. He looked at his boyfriend, tears of joy flowing from his eyes. "Steve, **YES!** Of course I'll marry you!" Herobrine glomped his boyfriend, sending them over the side of the boat and into the water. As they both rose to the surface, the Nether Prince pulled the miner into a deep, passionate kiss, wrapping his arms around him. "This is the happiest day of my life. I love you, Steve," said Herobrine.

"I love you, too, Herobrine," said Steve.


	10. United as One

**Chapter Ten: United as One**

Herobrine rolled over and snored as he slept. It had been a long night and he just wanted to stay asleep in bed all day.

It had been 4 months since Steve and Herobrine had gotten engaged. It had been a long 4 months, planning the outfits, the dates, the food, and everything they would need for the perfect wedding. Last night, while Steve went out on his bachelor party, Herobrine had spent some time with Celina, Dawn, Cupquake, Drakonia, Diamond, Apple, Endy, Jay, and Amy. He and the girls had been out that night mob hunting, parkouring, and visiting the Nether. They had stayed up until 2:00 AM. Herobrine might've stayed in bed all day… if it wasn't Halloween, his birthday and the wedding.

The door to Herobrine's bedroom slammed open. Herobrine rolled off of his bed in shock and hit the floor. He looked up to see Celina, Dawn, Cupquake, Drak, Diamond, Apple, Endy, Jay, and Amy burst into the room. They were all wearing costumes and had several shopping bags. "Guys, what the f**k?! If you're gonna wake me up, do it normally. It was a long night, and I just want to rest."

Celina, dressed as Princess Bubblegum, stepped forward and said, "But, Herobrine, it's Halloween! Your birthday and the wedding day! You don't want to miss your special day!"

Herobrine's eyes widened. "It's Halloween?! Sh*t, I almost forgot! It's a good thing you guys woke me up." He looked at the other girls' costumes. Dawn was a fairy, Cupquake was a cupcake, Drak was a wolf, Diamond was a ninja, Apple was a dinosaur, Endy was an astronaut, Jay was a Peahen, and Amy was a star. He looked at the bags that the girls were carrying. "What did you guys get me for the wedding?"

Dawn reached into her bag and pulled out a white suit. The fabric of the suit was bright and silky, with Butter trimmings on the collar, sleeves, and belt. A rose was pinned to the shirt. "Do you like it," asked Dawn.

"Since you're the 'bride'," said Cupquake. "And we're your bridesmaids, we thought you would look good in a white suit."

"Besides," said Endy. "Steve actually wanted us to get you a dress! But, we got you a suit instead."

Herobrine glared at the suit. He crossed his arms. "There's no way I'm wearing a white suit!" he said. "No way!"

Diamond and Apple glanced at each other. "We thought you might say that," they said at the same time. "So we brought someone along."

Drakonia turned towards the door. "Come in, Snap!" she called.

Snapdragon EnderCake walked into the room. She was dressed as a Rose, and she had a big smile on her face. "Morning, Mommy," she said. Snap took the suit from Dawn's hands. "Will you wear the suit, Mommy, for me?" She gave him the puppy eyes.

Herobrine smiled. There was no way he could no say to a little girl dressed as a Rose. He took the suit from his daughter. "Okay," he said. "I'll wear the suit."

Jay smiled. "Great!"

Amy clapped her hands. "Yeah! Let's get started!"

* * *

Steve snored softly as he slept. He was in a different bedroom, since he couldn't see his bride until the true event. He smiled as he dreamt about his bride.

"Steve? Steve? Steve, are you awake, dude?"

Steve opened his eyes to see Sky, Jason, Deadlox, and Cenlar standing in front of him. "Morning, guys," he said. "Is it the wedding day already?"

Sky, dressed as a Butter angel, nodded. "Yeah, man. We need to get you ready for the big event."

Steve got out of his bed and stood up. "Did the girls get Brine a dress like I asked?"

Jason, dressed as the Wither, said, "No, they knew Herobrine wasn't going to wear a dress, so they got him a fancy white suit."

Steve frowned. "What? But, I wanted him to wear a dress."

Deadlox, dressed as the Ender Dragon, shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't really expect him to be one to wear dresses anyway," he said.

Steve crossed his arms. '_Brine wouldn't wear a dress? Even for me?_' He sighed, realizing that his fiancé was the Nether Prince after all. Wearing a dress in front of hundreds of Minecrafters and Minecraftians would probably tarnish his reputation. The miner turned back to his friends. "Well, I guess that's cool. Did you guys get my suit ready?"

Cenlar, dressed as Prince Gumball, said, "We do, but, your son picked it out."

Red walked into the room, dressed as a Zombie. "Morning, Dad. I hope you're ready for the big day. I picked this suit out just for you." The young boy brought out a bag, and pulled out a suit. The suit was a sleek, jet black color, with white trimmings and a Butter tie. Red handed it to his father. "Do you like it, Dad?"

Steve patted his son on the back. "It's perfect," he said. "Thank you, Red. Let's get started!"

* * *

"Ow!" yelled Herobrine as Celina stuck another pin in the back of his suit. The suit's zip up back had split, so the girls had no choice but to pin it up. Herobrine gritted his teeth as another pin poked his back. "Celina, do you really have to do this? I may be the Nether Prince, but that still hurts!"

Celina scowled at the "Bride." She said, "Well, excuse me, Mr. 'Nether Princess', but nobody said this would be quick. Or painless." She took a couple of more pins from her bag. "Just hold still and it will all be over soon."

Herobrine sighed as he waited for the last few pins to be put in place. Hopefully, this would be worth having to wear a white suit.

Celina slipped the last pin into place and said, "There, finished. All we need to do now is add the ribbon for your waist. Dawn, do you have the ribbon?"

The Butter Queen took the yellow colored silk and said, "Right here, Celina." She tied it around the Nether royal's waist. "There, you're all set, buddy. Now get out there for Steve."

* * *

Herobrine stood outside of the Temple of Notch, shaking in pure nervousness. Inside of that temple were most of his mob army, and _tons_ of his fans. '_Oh, God, I'm so f**king nervous!_' The Nether Prince was so worried about this wedding. What if he fell? What if he couldn't speak when the vows were supposed to be made? What if his suit tore? There were so many things that could go wrong.

Herobrine looked down at his daughter holding his hand. She looked so cute and innocent in her Rose costume. The young girl smiled at her mother, her white eyes glowing brighter. "Are you ready, Mommy?"

Herobrine took a deep breath. "Snap, I'm really nervous. What if something bad happens? I could ruin the whole wedding!"

Snap looked at her mom with a sincere expression. "Mommy," she said. "I think you'll do fine. Just go in and let things go naturally. I believe in you."

Herobrine smiled. '_She's right. This is a special day, and it's gonna go perfect. I just have to be cool._' He grabbed his daughter's hand. "Thanks, Snap, sweetie. I think I'm ready." Herobrine began to open the door when he felt Snap tug his hand.

"I almost forgot," she said. The young girl pulled out a Butter tiara with a lacey white veil. "You need this crown." She gestured for her mother to kneel down. Snap placed the tiara on Herobrine's head. "There," she said. She grabbed the Nether Prince's hand. "Ready, Mommy?"

Herobrine nodded. He pushed open the doors and stepped into the Temple of Notch. The Nether Quartz walls shined beautifully in the sunlight shining through the windows. The walls were decorated with the most beautiful colored wool banners and brightly colored flowers. And the chairs—

Herobrine nearly froze when he saw all of the mobs and people in attendance. '_Holy shit!_' thought the Nether Prince. There were so many people! He looked down at his daughter, who looked much more confident than him. Herobrine looked straight ahead. He could see his bridesmaids standing on his side of the alter. Celina, Dawn, Cupquake, Drak, Diamond, Apple, Endy, Jay, and Amy stood in their dresses, waiting for the bride. Herobrine smiled when he saw Steve standing on the opposite side of the alter. Behind him stood all of their male friends and his son.

Herobrine couldn't help but blush when he saw Steve. He looked so handsome in his slick black suit that matched his indigo eyes perfectly. As soon as he made his way to the altar, Herobrine stood across from Steve and took the groom's hands in his. "Hi," he said.

Steve smiled at how his bride was dressed. The white suit matched perfectly with his white eyes. "You look beautiful," the miner said.

Herobrine blushed pink. "Thanks."

Everyone got quiet as the priest went behind the podium. Herobrine gasped as he saw that the priest was none other than Notch, his older brother and the god of Minecraft. "Notch," he said. "You're the priest?"

Notch smiled. **_"Yes, Herobrine,"_** he said. **_"I decided to be the one to help make this happen."_**

"I thought you didn't want to see me ever again," said the Nether Prince.

**_"Herobrine,"_** Notch began. **_"You may be very mischievous at times, but you are still family. I wouldn't want to miss the wedding of my beloved younger brother to the most famous Minecrafter."_**

Herobrine smiled. "Thank you, brother Notch. Can we get started?" he looked at the groom. "I want us to be united as soon as possible."

As Notch spoke the words of the ceremony, Herobrine never took his eyes off of Steve. He felt nothing but pure joy when Steve smiled at him. This was one of the best days of his 984, 633 year old life. He and the man he loved would finally be united as one. Everything that they had been through had led up to this. Herobrine felt himself crying in happiness.

Steve smiled and let tears flow when he saw how his bride blushed. Everything that had happened, from their first kiss, to moving in, to their first sex, to Brine's pregnancy, to the birth of Snap and Red, to his proposal; it had all led to this. This was the best day of Steve's life. The one moment when he and Herobrine would unite as one.

Notch turned to look at Sky. **_"May I have the rings, please?"_** Sky handed the god two little boxes, one white and one indigo. He opened both of the boxes and revealed the rings.

Herobrine cried as Steve slipped his ring onto his finger. Steve had crafted the ring itself, and it was so beautiful. He slid a Iron ring onto Steve's finger, smiling more than he had ever smiled before.

Notch looked at Steve. **_"Steven Alfonce Minecart, do you take Herobrine to be your wife?"_**

Steve looked right into Herobrine's bright white eyes. He meant it with all his heart when he said, "I do."

**_"Herobrine Persson, do you take Steve to be your husband?"_**

Herobrine gazed into Steve's indigo eyes and said passionately, "I do."

Notch smiled and said, **_"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."_**

Steve and Herobrine smiled and pulled each other into a passionate kiss. The crowd began to cheer and clap. It was official: Steven Alfonce Minecart and Herobrine Persson were married.

Herobrine turned and hugged his new husband. He was happier than anyone else in the world.

"I love you, Steve," said Herobrine.

"I love you, too, Herobrine," said Steve.

**_*The End*_**


End file.
